


Home

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, can be taken in a different way, only slightly impled paperhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: The mansion was silent, it felt cold... and to Flug, it just didn't feel like home anymore.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first of two angst fics i wrote, both inspired by the same song. this one was written first. paper hat is slightly implied but can be ignored. the second fic is named "Distance" and is for a different fandom entirely. you can check it out by going to my profile!
> 
> Working on updates, just be patient. i may have another Singing Paperhats oneshot coming out soon, though so you have that to look forward to.

It had been been... quiet, for the past month or so. Flug knew something was off. He kept quiet though. he let the silence drag on, he cried silently to himself as the days counted down. The mansion had become cold, and silent. As hard as he tried to deny it and ignore it, it didn't feel like home anymore. Dementia and 505 had felt it as well. it wasn't long til Dem just... left. She just went out one day and just didn't come back. 505 stuck to Flug's side, not bothering to do chores. Black Hat wondered the mansion.   
  
They hadn't made a new commercial in weeks. Sales dropped, the eldritch didn't bat an eye. He didn't seem to care any more. It wasn't hard to see he was bored. That he didn't Care. It was one of the few warnings that Flug had noticed. He'd seen them all but he ignored them all. He ignored them and kept pretending it was fine and everything was ok.... that it wasn't falling apart....   
  
The three of them were in the lounge. Flug absentmindedly stroked his carebear's fur as 505 pressed up against him trembling. Black Hat was standing at the window staring out of it. the quiet was deafening. Black Hat was the first to break it.  
  
"I'm leaving."   
  
it quiet, spoken in a soft hushed tone, but to Flug it was like the words had been screamed. His breath caught in his throat, and his heart ached. If he hadn't been sitting already he was sure he'd have collapsed. Honestly, he knew that this was coming. it wasn't surprising at all, but it still managed to knock the breath from his lungs. He felt as though he couldn't breath. He wanted to speak. to ask why, but deep down he knew. He knew this was never going to be permanent. Black Hat was _bored._ He was tired of playing with humans.   
  
Flug gave a small silent nod as the tears welled up in his eyes and filled his goggles slightly before spilling out down his cheeks. a few drops stained his bag. 505 whine, before falling silent. the deafening silence returned. neither of them spoke for a good few minute before Flug croaked out.  
  
"...when?"  
  
Black Hat didn't answered right away. but when he did it was in the same hush tone he'd used to break the silence.  
  
"Tomorrow."   
  
Flug gave another nod. his breath catching in his throat again.  
  
"... you're free to keep the mansion or sell it or do what you wish with it." the eldritch added. Another nod from the scientist.   
  
The silence returned after that. it was quiet for the rest of the night. Flug slept alone, with 505 curled up at the foot of the bed. He silently wept as he fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning he knew it was just him and 505. he dragged himself out of the bed, and shuffled out of the room. The blue bear followed after him quietly. Flug took his time walking through out the mansion. It was cold, and quiet.

 

The scientist teared up again as he made the last walk he’d ever take with in the empty halls. He looked over the paintings and trophies as he walked silently, not daring to break the silence of the house. When he was down he found himself at the front door of the mansion, with his creation at his side. He gave one last look around before opening the front door and stepping out. His bear followed. He shut the door and listened to the click as the lock slipped into place. He lead 505 down the long walk way and through the gates. He paused and looked at the empty mansion.

 

It was no longer home, but he’d keep it standing upon the hill it sat.

 

“… Come on, 5s…” he whispered weakly. “...lets go.”

 

the bear whimpered and waddled after his creator as Flug started down the street.

 

With in the next month, the news would break.

 

Black Hat was gone, and his minions had left as well.

* * *

 

The Mansion remained standing upon its hill. The yard and garden eventually became over grown, and with out having a family living in it to call it home, it started to slowly fall apart. It was left alone. Not even the heroes daring to go near it even if it was abandoned.

 

Soon, the name of the villainous family that had lived there were lost, the mansion became a play ground for kids daring each other to go in the ‘haunted’ building.

 

While the property slowly wasted away, the only thing the stayed the same was the eerie silence that seem to envelope the place. That and the two figures that could be seen standing outside the gates looking up at the mansion once a year. Two soon became three, though the third always left before the other two.

**Author's Note:**

> have i one my crown and title as Angst Queen yet?


End file.
